


Watch What Happens

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Insanity, M/M, Pets, Rage, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Swearing, Teasing, Threats of Violence, getting over it, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Watch What Happens

Known for playing intense games the YouTube veteran was not immune to having rage quit moments. Concentration fully captivated by focusing on every single swing of the sledgehammer as he progressed over various trashed items, Felix grumbling louder every time the character threatened to topple over the edge.

“I fucking swear…” the Swedish man stated angrily at the screen, jaw trembling after being clenched for so long, “I mean… Could the game get harder?”

Aware of filming for an audience of self-proclaimed nine year olds he tried to not let annoyance at the gameplay get out of hand that did not stop occasional swearing from slipping out every now and again, sighing out aggressively as he had to repeat the first mountain climb over after not being able to cling onto a coffee cup that littered the ground. Aware that the creator put in intentional slippy areas the man swung onto various pipes and stones that made the majority of the slope in front of him.

“Heh! I bet Jacksepticeye didn’t make it here!” he boasted, panting out a few nervous giggles as he hung precariously on a steel beam. Getting ahead of himself a precarious move was made that caused him to slip down into the abyss below, “Are you fucking kidding me?! Babe!” 

“What is it now?”

“I have to redo everything on this goddamn game!”

“You’ve gotten through equally as hard playthroughs.”

“Still…”

“How ‘bout you take a break?” Cry suggested from off camera as ice blue eyes shifted over to him, “Y’know Brad’s used to your temper tantrums by now and won’t think anything of it.”

“What is that supposed to mean?! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Didn’t say I wasn’t.”

“Asshole boyfriend…” the Swedish born man muttered louder than he meant to, which gained him a sharp jab from an elbow into his unprotected side, “Sorry, I’m still pissy.”

“I couldn’t tell…”

* * *

A dimly lit room replaced the recording space that Felix was notorious for filming in two different lumps could be seen lying closely together under a thick, heather grey duvet. Silent aside from a few smooches that echoed around the space neither of the men could be completely identified until the frame focused onto a fully bearded face that shielded the other’s from view.

“Are you really gonna give up cos of a few setbacks?”

“Hell if I know, babe… Doubt it.”

“You don’t sound so sure, that’s not the PewDiePie I know and love.”

“Fucks sake, don’t be one of those who whine about wanting the old me!” he complained as a deep chuckle echoed in the shell of his ear to counter the growing irritation at not being able to progress much further before calling out for his partner, “Though I’d rather deal with barrels than that bullshit…”

“See?”

“No no no! You gotta put up with the new and improved Pewds, like it or not!”

“If you say so,” Cry commented as he nuzzled closer against the man clinging onto him for dear life, “At least you’re still fabulous, I guess.”

“Oh hon, I know I am!”

“Then prove it, go kick that Bennett Foddy’s ass!”

“Later… Too comfy right now. And I know what you’re gonna say, but it's not an excuse!”

“Sounds like it to me.”

“Just wanna have a moment with my man ‘fore I have to go back.”

* * *

Perched on the edge of an armchair made from Italian leather as he faced the camera head on and exclaimed that it would be easy to finish the game despite running out of patience the Swedish born switched between his native tongue and English as he cursed at the screen once again. A test of slippery slopes continuously proved to be his downfall despite progressing further than expected, letting out a spray of saliva onto a nearby wall as if that action would prevent him from falling down another cliff side.

“Can we make these sides steeper?”

“Coming from the guy who's on his sixth recording?”

“Hey, I don’t have to take this from you!” he exclaimed, not looking away from the monitor as his left middle finger was raised at his boyfriend, palm flattening out to blow a kiss back to him in apology before progressing further, “Edgar, I don’t need your help!”

“He wants to support Papa Pewds like the rest of us.”

“No, sit the fuck down! You need to go, I’m not your dad and I don’t have to pay child services. Fuck you!”

“Poor puppy getting disowned…”

“I don’t have time to feel bad right now!” he yelled out as a few maneuvers moved him upward onto snow capped rocks when he got confused on where to continue due to being blocked by a large ice wall, “Guess we gotta go back?”

“Don’t ask me.”

“What the fuck? This is the slipperiest surface I’ve ever seen!”

“That’s what you were begging for two minutes ago!”

Snorting in derision Felix blocked out the self-proclaimed haters the sledgehammer swung forward further as he continued to curse out the angled iceberg, giving himself a pep talk that did not make sense as it consisted of only remembering his name.

“What does that have to do with anything?!”

“It means ‘lucky’, duh!” 

“If that won’t help you then I dunno what will…”

“What in the ass fuckery?!”

“You’ll find out soon enough if you ever reach the finish line!”

Ignoring the innuendo that had been used against him for randomly shouting out a combination of curses, Pewds started to complain about how small his mousepad was as if that had been the only contribution for having to start over multiple times now, “Gorgonzola in my fucking asshole!”

“Excuse me, Fele?”

“”Gorgonzola for everybody! Everyone gets one little gorgonzola, hurry up!” he continued to spout out for an unknown reason if there even was one behind the higher-pitched ramblings, “If you hurry, my little child, for the gorgonzola. I know how much you love the gorgonzola!”

“Um… Brad, Sive? My boyfriend's broken…”

There always came a time a point in the videos where absurd tangents stopped being an act and Pewds legitimately started to slip into insanity, but little did Cryaotic know that it was at that point. It had become apparent that the people surrounding him, in person and the two editors who would inevitably see this, should be concerned for declining mental health, his boyfriend about to force him to stop when the church steeple was finally reached after another round of haphazard swinging.

“Oh, you thought I couldn’t do it, huh? Look Cry, I did it!”

“That you did, babe. All it took was the last of your brain cells…”

Not having enough energy to join in on the back and forth banter that made up more than half of their relationship, Felix launched from the armchair onto their shared mattress. Barely making the transition without slipping threateningly close to the carpet he was scooped up at the base of skinny arms, huffing out a bated breath once their foreheads brushed together.

“I didn’t think I’d actually beat the game, holy shit!” Felix remarked, draping his weight over the other as tensed muscles started to relax, letting out an innocent fit of giggles as Edgar managed to jump onto the bed and lick his bearded cheek, “Some parts were so difficult, like there was just no way... “

“Well, you finally did.”

“I was ready to give up so many times!”

“No shit Kjellberg…” his boyfriend retorted with an exaggerated eye roll, pressing a peck into his boyfriend’s temple while trying to evade the determined dog’s kisses, “Now we can have some peace and quiet ‘til the next game you get addicted to.”

“Brad’s gonna keep all this in the final cut, just watch what happens!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):  
> https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
